Del odio al Amor
by LiL-PJ
Summary: Es el quinto año en Hogwarts de Hermione ... en este descubre nuevos amigos y ... se enamora de la persona que nunca habria pensado *¬*
1. Punk Not Died

Wenu ... ejem ... solo una koza . se ke escribo diferente . asi ke . si no me entienden nada ... no duden en preguntarme XP  
  
°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*° °*  
  
-Ocupado- dijo Ron cansado - como puede ser posible??? Desde hace 5 minutos buscamos un compartimiento vació!!!  
  
-Aki hay uno!!! - grito Hermione, Harry y Ron saltaron - no tan vació .. pero hay suficiente lugar  
  
En este solo había una niña, Hermione sabia kien era. Una Griffindor de un curso atrás. Hermione la había visto y alguna ke otra ves le había dicho hola. Nunca la había visto sin el uniforme de Hogwarts, y ahora ke la veía ... era diferente. Ella era de piel morena y cabello corto castaño con mechones rojos. Ahora traía un pantalón negro ... le kedaba grande, una camisa negra con letras blancas ke decían "Punk not Died", traía una pulsera de pinchos de solo una fila y ... siempre se le hacia raro un grano ke tenia SIEMPRE en un lado de la nariz ... ahora sabia ke no era ningún grano, punto, etc. Se trataba de un piersing ... Pero ... no se acordaba de cómo se iamaba ... trataba de acordarse ...  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Hermione - estos lugares están vacíos???  
  
-Si - dijo la niña- eres Hermione Granger vdd?  
  
-Si- dijo Hermione extrañada de ke alguien supiera su nombre- como es ke lo sabes??  
  
-Quien no lo va a saber??? - contestó riendo la chica - la mejor de la clase y la amiga de .... Harry Potter ....  
  
Los tres se sentaron ... Hermione frente a eia ... le interesaba, nunca le había interesado alguien ... por eso se sentía extraña  
  
-Tu eres ... - dijo Hermione despacio  
  
Pamela Erickson - dijo y luego se puso sus audífonos ...  
  
Pasó como media hora, ella no se kitaba sus audífonos, Harry y Ron ya habían hablado de muxos temas y pedido la opinión de Hermione en varios de estos ... pero parecía que ella estaba en otro ... lugar. La puerta se abrió ... y entro un chico delgado con casi las mismas vestimentas de Pamela ... todo de negro, cabello castaño rubio y revuelto por todos lados  
  
-Pamela!! - grito kitandole los audífonos - te estoy buscando desde hace media hora!!! Hola por cierto  
  
Yo también - dijo ella - donde estabas???  
  
-Malfoy- dijo el con una expresión de odio - pase por su compartimiento y hizo tal hechizo ke hizo ke me resbalara ... caí de la manera exacta para romperme la muñeca , ke bueno ke estaba Pomfrey cerca  
  
Eso kiere decir ke tu apariencia no dice nada de ti vdd "chico rudo" - dijo una voz burlona que arrastraba las palabras - otro Evans, débil como todos  
  
Unas cosas anchas de cara redonda rieron de la "broma" de ese chico ....  
  
-Malfoy - dijo Harry levantándose  
  
-Valla, una reunión de fenómenos - dijo riendo, arrastrando las palabras- el cabeza rajada, la sangre sucia, el pobretón y dos especies no identificadas.  
  
Repítelo una vez mas, Malfoy - gritó Ron enfadado  
  
-Acaso el pobretón también es sordo??? - dijo Malfoy mirando a Ron con asco  
  
O es ke no tienes la suficiente inteligencia para repetirlo??? - dijo Hermione demasiado disgustada  
  
Callate sangre sucia - exclamo Malfoy con una cara como si estuviera oliendo mierda  
  
Ya deja de joder Malfoy!!! - Pamela brincó y le dio un pequeño empujón ... ke por cierto lo molesto mucho (N/A: Ke delikado resulta Malfoy XP)  
  
No me vuelvas a tocas perra!! - dijo Malfoy dándole una cachetada/bofetada (N/A: como le digan ¬¬)  
  
El joven Evans agarro a Malfoy y estuvo apunto de darle un golpe en la cara ... pero solo lo aventó afuera y cerro la puerta  
  
Como hay gente en el mundo - dijo este  
  
Pero no hay peor ke los Malfoy - dijo Hermione sin quitarle la vista  
  
Son celos - dijo Pamela, kien tenia la mejilla algo roja - sabe que no va a ser tan famoso como ustedes y hace sus escenitas nada agradables para llamar la atención  
  
Eres un Evans, vdd? - le dijo Hermione al chico  
  
Si, Billy, Billy Evans (N/A: no se me ocurría otra cosa)  
  
El resto del trayecto se la pasaron hablando de sus vidas, Pamela era hija de Muggles, como Hermione. Venia de Ameica, Canada, Toronto y Billy era mitad mago mitad muggle. Billy ... era un Hufflepuff ke entraría a cuarto.  
  
Pasó la selección, y Dumbledore quiso decir unas cosas  
  
Antes que nada, kiero decirles que pueden llevar la ropa que quieran, ya que el uniforme, se que casi no es cómodo (N/A: no soy muy original que digamos XP) - y con un movimiento de varita hizo ke todos tuvieran la ropa que traían en el Expresso de Hogwarts - para los nuevos ... les digo que el bosque esta prohibido ....  
  
Después de el banquete ... todos subieron a sus habitaciones sosteniéndose el estomago y lo primero que hicieron fue echarse en su cama  
  
*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°* °°*  
  
Pos ... el primer capitulo. Algo .... rancio ... solo lo hice para presentar dos nuevos personajes -_-|||| wenu pos ....  
  
Pamela: X ke es mi primer nombre XP .... Erickson: Por ke fue lo primero ke se me ocurrio xDDD Billy: X Billy de Good Charlotte *¬* Evans: Me gusta como suena! XP  
  
Se que ahora no tiene na ke ver con lo que debe de tratar ... pero un porta ....  
  
Por fa dejen Reviews .... y acuérdense Punk Not Died!!! 


	2. Pensando en ti

Wenu ... segundo capitulo ... weee pos ... aki aki ... sep ._.  
  
*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°* °°*  
  
-Por ke??? - pensaba Hermione mientras se duchaba - por que habré soñando eso???  
  
Mientras las calidas gotas de la ducha caían sobre su cuerpo, repasaba mil veces lo que había soñado. También se peguntaba ... por que???  
  
Bajó a la sala común de Griffindor ... donde se tumbó en un sillón, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, ella ya estaba lista. Trato de recordar su sueño .... solo pudo recordar ver serpientes y una persona con ojos grises llenos de maldad .... acaso .... estaba soñando con Malfoy???  
  
Cogió un libro y empezó a leerlo, no se enteraba de nada, tardó media hora de comprender que estaba leyendo un libro en otro idioma. Lo cerró y pudo escuchar que alguien bajaba.  
  
-Pamela? - preguntó ella al ver de quien se trataba  
  
-Ya estás despierta, Hermione? - preguntó la chica  
  
-Desde hace mucho- contestó Hermione - tuve un sueño raro, después de que desperté, no pude volver a dormir  
  
-Ya veo - dijo Pamela sentándose al lado y sacando sus audífonos y su disckman - conoces a Good Charlotte?  
  
-Eh oído hablar de ellos - dijo Hermione, ella era muggle, conocía a demasiados grupos muggles, pero de ellos solo había escuchado hablar - que estilo cantan?  
  
-Punk- contesto Pamela pasándole un lado del audífono  
  
Empezó una canción alegre y rápida, a Hermione le gustó, no eran malos cantando  
  
-Son las siete - dijo Pamela viendo su reloj mágico - ya podemos bajar a desayunar  
  
Bajaron hacia el gran salón, donde solo había pocos alumnos. Las dos se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor, donde eran las únicas. Después entró Billy, quien se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor como si fuera uno de estos, dijo que solía hacerlo cuando no había nadie, solo para hablar. Hermione no supo que mas dijo, fijó su mirada en unos ojos grises que también la miraban, su corazón se aceleró, recordó su sueño. Sus oídos se volvieron sordos y no captó nada de lo que pasaba. Después de un tiempo empezó a escuchar los ruidos de los cubiertos y de personas hablando. Despertó ...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hacia un buen tiempo que la miraba y ella a el. Al principio le molestó; pero después, empezó a ... sacar todo lo de su cabeza, no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada.  
  
-Draco, Draco - dijo una voz tonta a su lado- Draco despierta  
  
La dejo de mirar, volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, era su gordo amigo Crabe, quien le queria avisar que Parkinston (N/A: si se escribe asi???) quería enseñarle su nuevo corte de cabello  
  
-Que quieres? -gritó Draco molesto  
  
-Draco- dijo la voz de pito de Parkinston - que te parece mi nuevo corte de cabello?  
  
-No me gusta- dijo como si estuviera viendo la cosa mas horrorosa. Parkinston salio llorando del gran comedor  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione al ver que sus amigos la veían extraño  
  
-El primer día? - preguntó Ron  
  
-Si, algún problema? - preguntó Hermione  
  
-Nada ... nada- contestó Harry  
  
Salio corriendo hacia la biblioteca donde fue escogiendo muchos libros y los puso en unas de las mesas de la biblioteca, se sentó y se puso a leer.  
  
Cerró uno de los libros, era hora de ir a su primera clase, defensa contra las artes oscuras, se preguntaba quien seria en nuevo profesor. Salio corriendo al aula y entro con tiempo. Se sentó al lado de Neville, atrás de Harry y Ron y saco sus libros  
  
-Quien será el nuevo profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras? - pregunto Neville asustado  
  
-Ni idea - contestó Sean quien estaba atrás de Hermione y Neville  
  
Se abrió la puerta y entro una persona encapuchada ....  
  
-Bienvenidos a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo este a Harry se le hacia conocida la voz - como no había muchos profesores dispuestos a tomar este puesto ... eh venido de regreso, aunque algunos padres no estaban de acuerdo, por seguridad  
  
-Lupin? - preguntó Harry en una voz distinta  
  
-Al parecer me reconoces Harry- se bajó la capucha y ... todos se asombraron, Remus Lupin les seguiría dando clases, el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido  
*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°* °°*  
  
Bueno ... pues aki el segundo capitulo, Remus Lupin es mi profesor favorito y pensé que seria bueno ponerlo en la historia. Ya empecé a poner un poco del supuesto tema principal ... pero creo que es muy poco ... tengo muchas ideas por poner en el fic ... espero poder escribirlas todas  
  
Himi-chan: Punk Not Died!!! & The Real Punk is the Punk inside  
  
Good Charlotte Rocks!!! 


	3. El Accidente

-No fueron malas estas dos primeras clases - dijo Ron tumbase en el pasto de los terrenos de Hogwarts  
  
-Claro- dijo Harry- sobretodo por que fueron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras CON LUPIN y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas SIN SLYTHERIN, pero la siguiente es Transformaciones con Slytherin  
  
-Creo que es mejor que vallamos camino al salón- dijo Hermione - en 20 minutos empieza la clase  
  
Caminaron hacia el salón donde ahí se sentaron como siempre lo habían echo. Entro la profesora Mc Gonagall y empezó a dar su clase.  
  
Ya era raro que Hermione no escribiera el largo apunte que McGonagall dictaba, estaba completamente distraída, viendo algo que realmente no sabia por que lo veía y no podía despegar su vista  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Mierda!!! Por que la veo?!- pensó Draco, ya había perdido mitad del apunte y dudaba que Crabe o Goyle pudieran escribir como para pasárselo  
  
La voltea a ver, se da cuenta de que ella también lo esta viendo. De nuevo empezó a ponerse sordo y a ver solo a ella, escuchaba como una voz lejana gritaba su nombre. Pronto se dio cuenta que ...  
  
-Señor Malfoy - dijo una profesora McGonagall enojada delante de el- me puede explicar por que no me hacia caso y por que no ah escrito todo el apunte???  
  
-Yo ... este yo ... - tartamudeo Draco  
  
-Bien- dijo McGonagall- 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, aparte, un castigo para usted. Lo quiero aquí a las 9 de la noche  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ella salio de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que lo estaban regañando, a su lado, estaba Ron riéndose y Harry también lo hacia, ella no sabia que hacer, si estar feliz o triste, en realidad estaba demasiado confundida. Cerro su libro, ya era la hora de irse. Se levantó antes que nadie y corrió hacia la biblioteca donde vio una figura conocida  
  
-Hola Billy- dijo ella (N/A: Hermione si acaso no cachan XP)  
  
-Hola Hermione- dijo este separando la vista de el libro que leía  
  
-Y ... donde esta Pamela?- pregunto al ver que su amiga no estaba con el  
  
-Por ahí- contesto el-supongo  
  
-Y ustedes dos- dijo despacio- que son?  
  
-Como?  
  
-Me refiero si son algo- Hermione tenia una sonrisa picara  
  
-Solo ... somos amigos ¬////¬- dijo medio molesto  
  
-Va, bueno- dijo Hermione riendo y puso la vista a su libro  
  
Después de un momento Billy salio de ahí dejando a Hermione sola. Algo que no le gustaba a Hermione era que se quedara sola sin ningún ruido, así que tomo unos libros y salió.  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts, era la hora de la comida y todos estaban en el gran salón. Caminaba sin hacer caso a nada, con la cabeza agachada. Malo fue eso, por que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien (N/A: Ya se ... la típica escena del choque ... no la pude evitar XP)  
  
-Perdón!- grito ella sin ver de quien se trataba  
  
-Ten mas cuidado, sang.... Granger- dijo Draco sin dejar de ver sus ojos  
  
-Ah, eres tu, Malfoy - Hermione puso su mirada en sus ojos grises - por que no traes a tus guardaespaldas?  
  
-Yo no necesito guardaespaldas, Granger- Draco se acercaba a Hermione, hasta que ella chocó con la pared - puedo cuidarme so....  
  
Draco había tropezado con un libro que se le había caído a Hermione, ahora, el estaba demasiado cerca, podía escuchar que su corazón se aceleraba, se quedaron un buen tiempo mirándose a los ojos y fueron acercando sus labios un poco mas. Los juntaron ... un segundo ... por que ....  
  
Dos personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron paralizadas ....  
  
-O dios!!!- dijo una de esas personas  
  
-Cielos!!!- exclamo la otra  
  
-F ... Fred, George- tartamudeo Hermione- puedo explicarlo  
  
Draco no sabia que hacer, no podía hablar, la había besado ... había besado a una sangre sucia!!! A Draco no le quedo nada que hacer ... solo...  
  
-Ja, otra que cae- rió este y se fue fingiendo una tranquilidad  
  
-Que hacías?- pregunto George pálido  
  
-Fue ... un accidente- trato de explicar Hermione- tropezó con mis libros y ...  
  
-Solo un accidente?- preguntó Fred mas calmado  
  
-Si, solo eso  
  
-Oh  
  
Los gemelos se fueron y Hermione fue directo a su habitación, donde se tumbó en su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas ... y en realidad no sabia que había pasado ni por que ...  
  
*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°*°°* °°*  
  
Bien ... un capitulo mas .... ahora salieron mis personajes favoritos *^^* Fred y George Weasley ... XP ....  
  
Karolyna Silver: ^^Uu ... grax por decirme el nombre de Parkinson ... siempre se me olvidan los nombres y me da weba ir a consultarlo en el libro XP. Pues ... el Diskman de Pamela ... neee ... era magico ... XP ... es ke sin musica no hay na XP grax!!!!! 


End file.
